


【剑三花羊同人】带崽真难

by yamazaki_kiyoi



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamazaki_kiyoi/pseuds/yamazaki_kiyoi
Summary: 未完，完了这里就会删掉，莫得动力更新，心血来潮再说，狗血预警。





	【剑三花羊同人】带崽真难

【带崽真难】

爱吃醋很委屈奶气年下花x老风流坯子一朝被收服喜当爹（x）年上羊

正所谓挖坑一时爽填坑火葬场 我不管我先爽先（一溜烟逃  
是个风流咩设定 闯荡江湖前任多 有虐身换攻情节 菊洁党慎入慎入

 

栖寒第一次见到小崽儿的时候，是他受托勘察青岩万花聋哑村有邪物作祟的说法是否属实之际。

有没有邪物作祟他还未能确保，但此地遭受人祸冲刷的痕迹清晰得斑驳满目。一时间他已分不清倒在地上的可怜人们究竟是尚存一息苟延残喘着，还是他自己臆想出来产生的幻觉。

不待他深入查探，便有一小童踉跄颠簸着奔逃而来。许是遭了太重的惊吓，这孩子扑向栖寒之后一句话都说不出，只呜呜咽咽地哭，嘴里絮絮叨叨的字句根本难以辨别。这孩子身上的万花入门弟子装已经又脏又破几近面目全非，蓬头垢面很是狼狈，也识不清这娃儿到底是个什么模样。只是他手中紧攥着的一柄狼毫，那股仿佛要将笔杆捏断的狠劲深刻印入了栖寒的眼。

 

救下了万花小童后，询遍花谷找不到其旧识者，再加上孩子好像被吓得不轻，问话不敢吭声，给吃食也不敢接受，这孩子的身世来历全都成了谜。小崽儿应该是把死里逃生后第一个撞上的栖寒当成了救命稻草一般，对谁都怯生生的，唯独拽着栖寒袖角的手绝对不撒开。

那年正值青年，栖寒亦在意气风发时，救下这个少年使他内心油然而生一种使命感，他便耐心等待小崽儿克服心理障碍同他交谈。

一番温柔诱导之后，栖寒稍微理出了些信息。这孩子约莫八九岁，是个万花世家的孩子，爹娘都是花谷中人，他们一家常年驻扎聋哑村照顾那里的村民，谁料想村子突发异变，村民们接二连三地暴走，村子一时间陷入腥风血雨。那日他侥幸逃脱，是托了他爹娘最后给他的一丝护劲。

栖寒深感哀伤，问此子姓名，却只得含糊回应，原来是因为这个孩子从小都是给阿爹阿娘唤乳名长大的，叫法写不出字，也不曾有过正经大名。

“那不才贫道便给你取一个吧……”

他摸着下巴认真思考了起来。

 

——“向生。是说你由死向生，脱离苦难，也告诉你，无论如何，都要向着生机前行。”

 

 

“栖寒道长，久闻道长这朝三暮四糊弄人的本事不凡，今日某倒真要领教领教了。”来人一身红衣银甲，语气不善，掐着栖寒的下巴，大有恨不得捏碎这块颔骨的狠厉劲儿。

“哎我可没答应过你啊你别污蔑我啊，什么朝三暮四糊弄人了我朝谁去了暮谁去了？？撒手撒手！再不撒手道爷这剑不长眼啊！”栖寒的逃亡生涯如此漫长，天天都能遭到各种各样的围追堵截，这次也不例外，被堵在了城门外竹林里了。

道士的威胁对那人没有任何震慑力，唯一能防身的剑也被甩到了远处。

“哼，少他妈废话，进了爷碗里的肉就没有爷放走的理由！撩完就想跑？你真当我吃素的？今天非把你办了不可！”

言者语罢，就着力道捏开道士的嘴，让他不得不张开口承受对方的掠夺，一阵撕咬吮吻划破那人口腔之后，那人才餍足地放过栖寒的唇，舔了舔从他战利品嘴里得到的标志着胜利的血迹。

那人找到了突破口一般开始鲁莽地撕扯着栖寒的道袍，栖寒一下子寒毛直竖直接赤手空拳就开始往对方死穴上招呼了，对方不得不分心拆他的招。僵持了一会儿栖寒实在是没法子了只能走下三滥路线了，直攻对方下体，对方很明显是个相当谨慎那里的人，不惜用两手去招架。

好机会！栖寒趁他手一松开倒地一个灵活翻滚，提了剑就甩上大轻功跑了，也管不了自己多么衣衫不整了。

他在城外待到夜深才回到客栈，悄咪咪地从窗口进去，直到安安稳稳躺倒在床上了才松下一口气。

“唉，现在的大老爷们是不是太不经撩了，要一个个的爷都这么伺候过去我不得英年早逝啊！”

哀叹完人生他的知觉可算是回来了，所有被刚刚那人手劲捏出来的疼痛感翻涌而来，疼得他嘶嘶地直抽凉气。

“啧，真倒霉，可真是让道爷应了那句话——‘夜路走多了也是会碰到鬼的’。招来了这么个讨债鬼吓得我可得缓一阵儿了，造孽哟，今晚又得一个人睡了……”

栖寒扒掉了繁琐的衣衫，一边给自己抹药一边啰啰嗦嗦地自言自语。

人老啦，都忍不住自己跟自己说话了。想到这他不禁自嘲地笑了笑。

是的，如今的栖寒早已褪去早些年的飒爽英姿了，他在花谷照顾小花那一阵儿大概是他最有少年风姿的时段了，后来他让向生留在花谷接着学医，继承遗孀之志。小孩儿说什么也不肯放他走，抱着他哭了一整天，哭累昏过去之后他才得以离开。

而这么些年独自游历江湖，栖寒愈发地世故了起来，他渐渐变成了一个贪图享乐的浪子。没事就给人摸个小卦画个符什么的讨点酒钱，现如今也是个离不开酒的酒坛子了。即便是练剑时分，也必然要腾出空儿来斟上几口。

他入这万千俗世无妨，千不该万不该的是他不该碰那名为“情”字的剧毒。

他喜好男色，这一点在游戏人间之前时就开窍了。不过他的痴心没给对人就是了，常言道，谁一生中没遇见过几个渣呢。

好嘛，这几年他老小子也学精了，换他去渣别人了。东逗逗西撩撩的，就是吊着你不跟你挑明，把人挠得欲火焚身的，一看情况不对立马就跑。

好些个认真想和他过日子的都对他恨得咬牙切齿的，甚至有前任想联合起来收拾他的。可他都没觉得好多前任算“任”，他觉得人生苦短，图个乐呵，大家有心情了一起玩会，没心情了就散，多好。况且他又没骗别人什么东西，就图个口头爽，也罪不至死吧。主要是他真正想要奉献出去的人实在是少之又少，对他的意图太过明显强烈，他也是会怕的。

 

这天栖寒又大爷似的坐在窗边喝着小酒赏月亮了，只是这月亮没赏着，好像天气也不那么好了。正想着呢，老天爷心有灵犀一般，瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，路上的行人纷纷加快了脚步。

栖寒非但不觉得扫兴，反倒“嘿”地笑了一声，又给自己满上了一杯，也不管大颗大颗的雨点直往他身上和屋里砸，只朝天举杯。

老天爷，敬你一杯。

这酒杯递到嘴边的时候才想起来自己犯二了，雨水全落酒水里混进去了，栖寒一撇嘴，故作姿态地将杯中酒向楼下倒去，好似妩媚侍女替君主斟酒一般柔美。

视线顺着酒丝望下去，楼下有一个身着万花服饰的男子缓缓地在雨中走着，紧紧地吸引着栖寒的视线。栖寒深觉有趣，竟还有这般跟他一样在大雨里忘我的人吗。

真本事没学会多少，这撩人的路子栖寒可是一套一套的。思想还没过脑呢身子已经开始行动了，他施了内力将手中瓷酒杯准准当当地砸在那黑长直脑门儿上，果然引得人莫名其妙仰头张望，只是大雨迷眼，看得不甚清楚那楼上人的模样，黑长直不由得眨巴眨巴眼睛。

栖寒被他的傻气逗笑了，腆着一张坏笑脸喊道：“小兄弟，可否将我酒杯还上来呀？”

雨中人似是身形一顿，栖寒以为自己看错了，也眨了眨眼，再看，人家好好站那儿呢没动啊。邪乎邪乎，不玩了还是睡觉吧。

栖寒突然觉得无趣，也没管下面的人什么反应，关了窗要就寝。没等他脱完外衣呢，敲门声就响起来了。

这么晚还有哪路神仙造访啊？

打开门一看，好家伙，这么大一朵落汤花，披散着乌发晚上出现在门口还是很挑战胆量的好吗？

万花把酒杯举了起来递给栖寒，栖寒有点尴尬地笑笑，这把人招来了、人家也老老实实送酒杯来了，下着雨再把人轰出去是不是不太有人性。

“你……你还真给我送回来了啊……我逗你玩呢，进屋坐会儿吧看你这样很容易着凉的。”

时隔十几年未曾听到过的嗓音，虽然带上了一些年月浸染的沧桑低沉，但凭着他日夜地回想和不断往记忆力凿刻关于这人的一切，还是能一下辨认出眼前人是当年那个解救自己的清朗少年。

“栖……寒哥哥……”万花好像拼命在脑海里搜索合适的叫法之后勉强憋出了这么一句。

“啥？”栖寒没听清这孩子在喃喃什么，应了一句。

“栖寒哥哥……栖寒哥哥！真的是你吗！”万花却以为栖寒是认了他那一声，忍不住激动起来。

“啊？我……是叫栖寒没错啊……可我也没这么点儿大个弟弟啊……”后半句是小声嘀咕出来的，这孩子个头儿比他高点，但满脸都是褪不去的稚气。

“是我！向生啊！栖寒哥哥你不记得我了？”

“向生……”栖寒老脑袋瓜子不灵光了还得刨一刨记忆深处的东西。

“啊！是你啊！那个小万花！嗬，十多年没见都长这么大了呀。唉，我是真的老喽。”

栖寒身边也无亲无故，就曾经与这小孩有过这么段故事让他比较难忘，这一番重聚倒有一点自家娃儿长大了但自己后知后觉的酸楚，也让人感叹时间的流逝。

这下子可算是有缘千里来相会了，找到可以说话的伴儿了，栖寒二话不说大半夜的骚扰店小二让张罗着给这孩子洗个热水澡，还豪迈地甩了几两白银让小二跑得毫无怨言。

因着向生不带雨具，在雨中踱步甚久，他已经没有干的衣物可以换了，只好捡几件栖寒的宽松袍子套了套。可即便如此栖寒还是忍不住叹一句，这孩子骨架真大，自己的衣服都快罩不住了，而且他应该还在长个子吧，真不敢想象。

也许向生自己都不知道，自己面对栖寒时的说话量可能是平时的好几倍。两个人促膝长谈无非就是说说这些年来的经历。面对小崽儿的好奇，栖寒只苦笑一声没说话，抿一口酒以后拍拍他的头说，我这么些年都可无聊了没什么好说的。

向生虽然觉得没听够，但也不强求什么，倒是自己说起来这些年的成长历程非常地起劲。栖寒也乐得当听众，撑着脸默默地听他说着，向生的语速不急不缓，用少年转换期独有的清朗声线给他徐徐道来。说到有感触的地方还会有生动的表情，因为太过愉悦而激动的脸微微泛红。栖寒一言不发地就那么盯着向生的脸看，像是要找寻岁月是如何雕琢这张脸的痕迹，呆呆的也不知刚才的话听进去了多少。

向生说完发现了这股灼热的视线也有点不好意思，他被盯得以为自己变丑了栖寒哥哥认不出来了。

“栖寒哥哥……我……”

“叫叔叔。”没等向生下文栖寒就忍不住占他便宜了，可不是嘛，两个人相差近一轮的年纪呢，叫个叔叔也差不了辈分。

“可是……可是栖寒哥哥不像叔叔啊……”

“让你叫你就叫，长大了不听话了吗？”

向生被训得一脸委屈地低下了头，老大不小一个小伙子了居然还会被训成这样吗，栖寒觉得这小孩特别有意思。

“好了好了也不是骂你，你想怎么叫都行。”栖寒看他那副乖巧样，止不住的心软，既然命运安排他跟小崽儿重聚了，那就好好待他，也算是有个相依为命的人了。

其实当向生提及这么些年来一直都在想着自己，为了自己拼命学习，盼望着有一天能够碰到自己，栖寒的眼睛就忍不住泛酸，深呼吸好几口气才压下去。

他的崽儿还屁大点儿什么都不懂的时候他就狠心离开了，但是那个天真的小孩不记仇，只一心把自己当大哥哥看待，会写的第一幅字是“栖寒”，会画的第一幅画是栖寒，每逢寻到线索必问的名字是栖寒。

这些从向生嘴里说出来就好像过眼云烟一样轻飘飘，但却沉沉地压在了栖寒的心上，甚至有点难以呼吸。对于崽儿来说这些是爱好或者是习惯，但对于听的人来说实在是令人心疼的思念。

栖寒忍不住抱住了这个刚刚长开的傻小子，又拍了拍他的头，他是第一次如此深切地感受到内疚。向生虽然被抱得不明所以，但不管怎样都很开心，找到栖寒哥哥很开心，跟栖寒哥哥聊天很开心，被栖寒哥哥抱最开心！

 

既然找到了栖寒，向生肯定是不会再离开了的，所以两个人干脆在同一处地方落脚，互相有个照应。不得不说，早晨起床看到隔壁顶着傻乎乎的笑容过来串门的小子，心情还是非常美丽的。

只是栖寒被重聚的喜悦冲昏了头，忘了自己是个负债累累的家伙了。好景不长，小日子没美几天，栖寒就又被盯上了。这一回可不是什么香艳场景了，他栖寒的名字已经榜上有名了，这是上了悬赏头条了才会有这阵势。

这是栖寒今天不知道躲掉的第几个明教暗刀了，还是有些许刀气擦在他身上，他的道袍都已经四分五裂，裸露的皮肤也好几处有刀痕了。幸亏他是在竹林中练剑，地面碎草碎叶多，隐藏再好也容易“打草惊蛇”，只是他开始担心他能不能这样坚持回到城里。

正想着应对方案呢，一出竹林就中一个魂锁，根本来不及躲。栖寒暗叫不妙，觉得这次怕是死定了。但这些明教一个个的都现了身，轮流地锁他玩，仿佛跟猫逗耗子似的，不杀你，也不会让你逃得掉。

“嘿嘿，栖寒道长轻功了得啊，让我们费这么一番功夫才请到您。”

为首的一个发言了，脸上却是让人浑身不自在的笑里藏刀。

“过奖，要杀要剐悉听尊便。”

栖寒已经放弃了挣扎，他只希望不要牵连到向生就好。

“道长这就言重了，我们可不敢随便动那位大人看上的东西呢。”

看来这些人背后还有主谋，栖寒不觉得被放一条生路有什么好，他只觉得一阵脊背发凉。

“呵，能称得上‘大人’的也就只有他一个了吧。”

“道长心里有数便可，大人说了，这次是给你提个醒，最好尽快自己去找他，不然他也不是动不了你。”

栖寒暗叹了口气，该来的总是会来的，也该去面对曾经逃避的了，毕竟他不像以前那样孑然一身无所顾忌了。

 

“栖寒哥哥你回……这是怎么了？？？怎么身上这么多伤口？！栖寒哥哥你遇上什么人了？！”栖寒的屋没有插销的习惯，大早上找不着人的向生只好一直坐在他屋里等他回来，没等他为听到动静高兴够，转头便是这个在他心里如谪仙般的人伤痕累累地拖着剑回来了。

“你、你在这等着！我去给你拿药！”

只是刹那间向生的情绪裹挟着眼泪就涌了上来。疼啊，看着太疼了，那些刀迹一道一道的留下的划痕，他都不敢想象这人经历过什么，又想来从来就他孤身一人，若是有一天这个人回不来了呢……他不敢深想，只有豆大般的泪珠不受控制地往外冒，一边翻箱倒柜一边止不住地用袖子擦泪，他只觉得自己很没用，没在栖寒身边守着他。

那一头小孩跑去偷偷抹眼泪了，这一头栖寒欣慰地笑了，并不是多深的口子，看起来密集的攻击不带任何杀伤力，更多的是亵玩意味，那些明教既然头上有人，自是不敢伤他多重的。倒是小孩吓成那副样子让他觉得很新鲜，心里有股说不清道不明的愉悦，他深知自家崽儿在自己面前是个藏不住心事的人，加上这时候的孩子思想正是单纯不掺任何杂质的时期，这么坦然地表达自己内心的担忧和慌张着实让他心头一阵柔软发酸，他已经很久没有过这么被重视的感觉了。

向生顶着一双哭红的眼回来的时候正看到栖寒在那疼得龇牙咧嘴地往下扒拉他全是腥红血迹、粘到皮肉上的道袍。对栖寒来说不算什么的疼痛只是表现得有点难受而已，入了向生的眼又被他加工得痛不欲生一般，刚强忍住的眼泪现在又要冲破牢笼了。他长这么大终于切实地感受到了何为心疼，是会疼得特别苦闷特别不安的，比真枪实剑戳在身上还难以忍受、难以愈合。

向生不敢说话，他怕自己一开口就哭出声，丢人，只颤颤巍巍地伸出沾了药膏的手，犹豫着该不该往上抹。

“唉，唉，好孩子，乖向生，知道你心疼我，也不用这么难过吧，我皮糙肉厚的不至于这点小伤你就哭得好像我要死了一样。”

栖寒无奈地哄着这个崽儿，抓着他犹豫不决的手就往自己伤口上按，因为强忍着一声平时会有的痛呼而流出了一滴冷汗。

向生听他这么说心疼里又夹杂了委屈，他自己也知道哭不好，流泪不能解决任何问题，但他就是克制不住，也许是婴孩时期哭得少，全都给他攒到少年期来了吧。

委屈的少年老老实实挨训，却从未影响到手上小心翼翼上药的动作。本就不是多深的伤口所以结痂特别快，而且万花的伤药也有止疼效果，不一会儿栖寒就伤疤还没好但是忘了疼地浪起来了。其实他回到客栈那一阵，他就已经习惯了身上的细细密密的刺疼，对于时不时被人抄着家伙追杀的他来说，这种程度的挂彩跟被蚊子叮的包一样了，疼，但是不能挠，只能忍着，久而久之也就忍出了些耐力。

好不容易给他上完药了，向生的泪水才算是能止住了，他暗自下决心今后的日子里要看好人，不让他的栖寒哥哥再受一丝一毫的伤害，先父传下来的花间游绝学，果真有用得上的一天。偷藏一身武功的向生，这是那时唯一没被栖寒所察觉的事。

 

一切照常静养三日后，是一个明月当空照的月圆好夜。当晚向生例常到栖寒房里给他上药，花谷不愧医谷盛名，只三日栖寒身上的伤就已经几乎都覆上了新皮肉，只是留下的道道肉疤还显狰狞。

“向生，把门锁上。”

今日不知为何，向生进房后栖寒竟一反平常破天荒地让他反扣住门，锁完门的向生有点疑惑地走向坐在床上的人，虽说平日里也都是这般解了上衣背对着自己，但今日为何不在桌边而选到了不甚宽阔的小床上呢，不会麻烦吗？

栖寒房里阖上了可望见大明月的窗，只点了一盏幽幽的烛火照明。隐约感觉到气氛有一丝不同往日的向生，站在了床边等候那人开口。

“傻站着干嘛，换个地儿不会上药了？坐下。”

向生以为自己想多了，便放下心来，尽职尽责地帮他抹匀伤药，还像之前那样轻轻按摩着顺便帮他疏了疏脉络。

“栖寒哥哥的伤口要好全了，终于要不疼了。”

“傻小子，早就不疼了，瞎操心。就是这一身的疤太丑了，跟虫子似的，长新肉还特别痒，遭罪。”

“不丑的，栖寒哥哥不丑。”

向生尤其理解伤疤恢复这段时期的难受，急忙抽手，停了给他的按摩。

“傻小子嘴倒甜。哎，手怎么停了，帮我摸摸，身上痒得难受，我怕我下手就是挠，再给挠破了。”

向生听他这么一说虽觉有理，但听着总觉得有些不好意思，因为自己抽手正是怕搔了他痒处他会不自在，被他这么一说倒觉得是自己心思不正了，有些臊红了脸。

因为遍布疤痕而凹凸不平的皮肤，向生触在手下却像被疤痕疯长在心上一样，每触到一条就好似蛇一般爬上他的心脏，沉沉地压迫他的动脉。  
栖寒似有察觉般扭头过去看他，只见他皱着眉一脸沉重好像又被什么情绪魇住了。轻叹一口气，伸出手去揉开他的眉头，好歹将对方唤回神。

“傻小子诶，年纪轻轻的就学会发愁了，老了可是要秃头的。”

“对不起……”

“好端端的道什么歉，你哪有对不起谁，别胡乱给自己身上揽。”栖寒恨铁不成钢一样戳了戳小崽儿的额头，心里也是一阵苦闷。

向生下意识又要开口一句道歉，又突然顿住，只深深望着栖寒的眼，说不出什么了。栖寒也跟他对视，莫名间仿佛望进了他的情绪一样，被他眼里不该是他这个年纪有的悲伤给浸染了。

不妙不妙，栖寒先回过神甩了甩头，差点被这小崽子带得也想哭了，他今天的时间可不是用来哭哭啼啼的。

“向生，栖寒哥哥好看吗？”

再一次用散尽哀愁的闪亮眸子回望着向生，没头没尾问了这么一句。

“好看。”向生几乎是不假思索就接上了，而后才发觉对方突然发问得奇怪。

“是你喜欢的样子吗？”

“……”被撞破少年心事的向生突然惊醒，恨不得找个地洞钻进去，刚想转身离去就被那人拉住了狠狠拽了回去。

“你还没回答我呢，着急跑什么啊？说啊，喜不喜欢？”

向生仰面跌落在床，天旋地转后只见罪魁祸首俯下身子来不依不饶问他，披散的发滑下，丝丝落在他脸上有些痒，他的脸已经热得快要烧开了。

“喜……喜欢……”

“那——向生知不知道‘娘子’为何意？”又一个不明不白的提问。

“知道……”看那翕动的薄唇近在眼前，向生紧张得眼睛都不知道该往哪瞟，擂鼓般的心跳不停地击打他的神经。

栖寒伸出双手圈住了向生的头，摸了摸他的下巴，压低了嗓音，如摄人心魄的勾魂使者一般开了口——

“那栖寒哥哥做你的娘子好不好？”

没等向生反应过来，栖寒就已经行动了起来，他轻巧起身跨坐到少年身上，揪着人衣襟把他拉了起来吻了上去，两手灵活地开始解开身下人衣衫。向生从震惊中缓神时他已经被解到只差那层亵衣了。

“栖寒哥哥！”理智冲回大脑，他慌张地想要叫醒眼前这个发疯一般的男人。

“嘘，别说话，我知道我自己在做什么，栖寒哥哥就问你一句，哥哥想给你的，你要吗？”

要，怎么可能不要，这十几年看过多少家孩子拥有他想要的东西，他多想也能跟这个弃他而去的好心恩人撒撒娇，跟他讨些小玩意。只要是这个人给，什么他都要。

向生突然目光如炬地看着他，栖寒心下了然，露出了一个向生从未见过的满是风情的笑。似被风月迷了眼，向生怀疑自己是不是看错了，他从不敢想他那个狠心抛弃他，一度让他以为是不是心若冰霜的道长哥哥也会有这样的表情。

“那你信不信我？”

“信！当然信！”

“乖～那就自己脱！”前一句还在摸头的那只纤长的手，下一秒就狠狠地拍起了向生的头，把他的脑袋瓜拍得一顿一顿的。栖寒趁他乖乖褪去衣物之时，一个翻身滚进了床里，解开裤腰带两腿一蹬，轻巧利索地把身上唯一的遮挡物给踹掉了，虽也是刀痕遍布，仍掩盖不住一双常年不见阳光的修长白腿的姿色。这一幕对脱个精光正巧回头想要开口的向生来说冲击力太强，把这孩子羞得立马背过身去不敢看他，甚至还用双手蒙上了眼睛。

“栖、栖栖栖栖寒哥哥、你、你这是做什么！”

看他这青涩单纯的反应栖寒又好气又好笑，但是事已至此不能再拖了，他所剩的时间不多，无论如何他都想让崽子的喜欢得到回报。这是他所仅能做的，为数不多的全身心的奉上。

“呐，刚刚谁说信我的？转过来，眼睛，不许捂着。”

向生心觉反应过大有食言的危险，后悔刚刚的行为而心虚地放下手低着头转了回去，听候发落。

“上来躺着，之后一切都按我说的做，明白吗？”

向生点了点头，毕竟不太理解栖寒的所作所为，而且南方孩子终究腼腆，生平少有的与人赤条条地相对还是让他很不自然，畏首畏尾地躺到栖寒身边去了，僵硬得大有一副领死的壮烈感。

栖寒被他掩饰不住的紧张逗得苦苦憋笑，此刻终于得以欺身压上他，与他脸贴着脸，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，平稳轻柔的呼吸和如瀑的长发皆扑在向生脸上。崽子就没这么悠哉了，他一看到栖寒靠近大气都不敢喘一个，憋气憋得满脸通红，结果看那人非但没打算退开，好像还饶有兴致地停留不去，僵持几秒他终于憋不住地喷出了一大口气，呛得眼泪都要出来了。栖寒早就瞄准时机后退了没被喷一脸，随后控制不住哈哈大笑了起来。他右手爱怜地抚上向生的脸颊，好像想从这张青葱少年脸上再摸到当年那个毛头小孩的轮廓。但他知道，终是不一样了，终是回不去了。

向生感觉被栖寒摆了一道，有点不好受，孩童时留下的小习惯未改，不自觉地撅起了嘴。栖寒看他两眼泪汪汪的撅着小嘴分明一副乳臭未干的模样，心里满满的都是暖暖的温度，心头的热度也逐渐散发至全身，他开始燥热起来，一双明目忽似迷离，撩开碍事的发，吻上了向生的唇。

嘴上柔软的压感传来，向生立马大脑当机了，呆呆地看着栖寒合起眼时颤颤的睫毛。好像有什么湿湿软软的东西凑了过来，他才回过神意识到那是栖寒的舌头。感觉到他还是一副木头样子没有要动的迹象，栖寒只好在吮吻他的间隙开口教道：“张嘴。”

向生乖乖照做，刚开出一条缝，那似蛇信一般伺机已久的舌便撬开他的唇齿顶了进来。舔舐着，挑逗着，诱着他也探出舌去与之勾缠。待他刚学会如何唇舌共舞地去回应，并以为这就是全部的时候，栖寒的手闲不住了。

一双带有持剑磨出的指茧的指节分明的手，在向生身上四处游移，每到一处，都能让他被掠过的肌肤泛起阵阵酥麻。一通撩拨之后栖寒终于把手伸到了关键地带，要不怎么说崽子就是崽子，摸了这么久都没起反应，他是真的对自己不带任何邪念啊……可是为什么又觉得有点气啊？

敏感的下体突然被握住，刺激得向生猛地一个激灵，他不理解栖寒为什么要摸他那里，还是抵不过害羞的情绪，伸手求饶般想要拨开栖寒的手，一瞬间羞得身上都开始发红。栖寒懒得跟他解释，只继续吻着，拍开崽儿捣乱的手，狠狠地吮了一口向生的舌头，毛头小子哪斗得过他，立马老实不反抗了。只是他栖寒哥哥的手也不知是施了什么法，摸得他心痒难耐，只觉下面似有团火在烧，有什么东西在发酵一样膨胀，可察觉地起了变化。

情欲渐浓，两人的喘息也渐渐紧促了起来。栖寒感受到手里的东西变得又大又硬实，难以自抑地沉下胯，把自己的也一并凑上去，两手齐握地抚慰着两人的分身。栖寒终于舍得放开向生的唇，自己也坚持不住地大口大口汲取着氧气。

“哈、哈哈哈……哈啊……没想到、崽儿你这些年、哈啊……发育得还不错……”

向生慢了几拍低头一看，也估摸着反应出来他在说什么了，对于自己那里的变化有点不知所措。栖寒支着悬空身体的大腿乏了，索性坐在了向生腿上，又叫崽儿也坐起来，方便他蜻蜓点水般地啄吻在他家傻乎乎的小孩身上。

不久栖寒改变了动作，又跪起来一手揽着向生的肩背，另一手虚虚包着两根火热的性器，一来一回地挪动着臀胯，去蹭那个大家伙。他直起身子以后向生不得不微微抬头看他，栖寒向下望着向生虽带欲望却仍有迷茫的闪烁眸子，将他揽得更紧了些。

“向生，告诉哥哥你现在想怎么做。”

“想……想抱着哥哥……”

“那便抱。”

向生乖顺地圈住了栖寒的腰，目光仍紧紧追随着栖寒轮廓沧桑的脸，可他的头现在正好就搁在栖寒胸口，那随着动作一摇一晃进入向生视野颤巍巍挺立起来的殷红乳头，让他不得不在意到，偷瞄了一眼以后好像口干舌燥地咽了口唾沫。

他这点小心思哪瞒得过栖寒，再一个也是因为他自己有心去引诱的，看到这崽子似懂非懂的蠢样，他魅惑地开口：“向生，舔舔它。”

“什么……？”被惊得收回心思的崽儿还在云里雾里。

不知矜持二字是何笔画的栖寒也不多说，直接挺起胸膛将一边软乳往他脸上凑去。向生顿时被迷了心窍一般痴傻地看了看眼前诱人的小凸起，就好像真的看到了解渴的果实一样，张口含了上去，无师自通地舔吮起来。

“嗯啊……啊哈……”快感从胸口传来，栖寒不禁泄出几声娇吟，又摸摸向生的头，轻笑一声没断奶。

“还有另一边也要。”栖寒放开了他，干脆把身前的散落的发一齐向后拨去，任他在自己胸前沉醉。他觉得让小崽儿硬得刚刚好了，可以准备扩张了，便转头望了望床边地上七零八落的衣服，他记得好像是落在这附近来着的。

把被小崽儿吸得乳晕发红肿胀的乳头暂时解救了出来，在向生不解的眼神里，他伸手下床在衣物里摸索了一番，果不其然摸到了那瓶万花的伤药，因为是膏脂状便也还能凑合。

他转回身来之后小崽儿又上瘾似的搂着他的腰，在他胸口舔来舔去，偏要弄得水光淋淋的，好像玩得很开心，栖寒难以置信地怀疑自己是不是捡成哪里的小狗精回来了，自己难道是肉骨头吗？虽是这么腹诽着，也由着向生闹，吧唧吧唧地亲着自己的胸膛锁骨附近。他挖出药膏仔细地用手指给自己扩张着，曾几何时他这么做的时候最多只敢放入三根手指，现在他稍微比了比某个东西的尺寸，咬了咬牙挑战了第四根手指，微微的撕裂感让他忍不住倒吸一口凉气。这一个动静可吓到向生了，他急忙抬头以为自己咬到对方了。

“没事、我没事……再等一会就好……”

栖寒抽出一点长指，抹上药膏复又送入进去，如此反复几趟他觉得不那么干涩了，才缓缓撤出手。看他从后下方收回的手，向生有点惊慌地不敢相信他亲眼看到的栖寒的动作。

“栖寒哥哥……”他很想问一句疼不疼，但栖寒没给他说话的机会吻了他一下。

“话我可先说在前头，我太久没做了可能还是会有点紧，你一个小童子鸡可别一进去就缴械了啊，给我憋住了。”

没等向生消化完这句话说的是什么意思，他就感觉自己的小弟弟被捏着纳入了一个紧致温热的地方，身体微微一颤，当真是差点就要缴枪投降了，得亏他还牢记着栖寒警告他的话——憋住。

“唔……呜……不行……果然太久不做就……啊……混蛋小崽子你怎么……这么大……嗯……”

才刚吞入一小段栖寒就脑中警铃大作地深感吃力起来，久违性事，被涨得内壁发疼的他甚至有冷汗冒出额际。向生听他这么咬牙切齿地说着，看起来十分难受，却又不敢动弹，只能着急得也跟着冒汗。栖寒就这么一边疼得想抽离又一边怂恿着自己去接纳，一挪三停顿地磨蹭着吞到了底。

终于得以松了一口气的栖寒倏地搂上了向生的脖子，把脸埋到他颈后不让他看见自己疼得就要滑落的生理泪水。向生以为他突然之间怎么了，也大臂一伸回抱住他，接而就猛地被那本就紧涩的肠道又夹紧了一些，疼得向生眉头一皱。

“别动！你别动弹！让我先缓缓……千万别动……”栖寒近乎有气无力地警告他，不得不惆怅一下自己老了体质不如从前了。

两人起伏而炙热的胸膛紧紧相贴，汗水黏黏地融在一起，虽是沉默，这个中情思却胜过万语千言。

先动作起来的依然是栖寒，他觉得自己差不多适应了以后上下动了动，万花的药稠度还是不错的，进出总还是顺畅，等他拾回一些力气之后他便开始掌握着节奏上下律动了起来。

“呼……可……算是……嗯……啊……好棒……”栖寒扶着向生双肩自顾自地自己索取了起来，一时间都把这个小处男忘在了脑后，他根本没发现向生盯着这个样子的自己已经痴傻了，张着一张嘴好像连口水都要流出来了。

向生眼带迷蒙，仰着头紧盯着在他身前如海中颠簸的小船、又如乱人心神的魅妖一样夺走他全部魂魄的人。这人高扬着的下巴、微张着迷乱吐息着的红唇、光滑细腻的颈线、黏附于汗湿颈子上的青丝，无一不在摄取着他的精神力，仿佛要将他拽入深渊万劫不复。

“啊、啊……哼嗯……傻小子，看啥呢魂都没了，笨死了……”

栖寒渐渐得趣之后餍足地舔了舔唇，轻轻松松地摆动着腰胯让那物在自己体内肆意抽插，看来自己体力还是没落下太多的，想到这里他就很满意了。终于想起小崽子之后一低头便看到那崽儿跟丢了魂似的只知道直直地盯着自己看，又笑着去扯扯他的脸。

“小向生～嗯、你栖寒哥哥好看吗～能看这么久？”栖寒总是按捺不住去逗他的心思。

“好看……怎么样都好看……”几乎是用意识飘出来的一句根本不用过脑思考的回答。

这次不用靠引导，向生自发地燃起了一种想要去抚摸他的冲动，于是他便从栖寒不停耸动着的健瘦大腿开始向上摸去，绕到前又绕到后，不想错过他每一寸肌肤的手感。

逡巡几圈过后像是可算找着落脚点一样在身上人的丰臀上流连，几经掂量还是这处手感极佳，向生贪恋这滑腻饱满的触感，情不自禁地揉捏着栖寒尤有弹性的臀肉。

没想到小崽儿这么会找地方摸的栖寒被他突然施加的手劲刺激得头皮发麻，后穴猛地一阵紧缩，无法控制地射了出来。力的作用是互相的，快感直冲大脑，两人俱是过电般的轻颤。

 

小半个时辰过后，纵是栖寒这般自诩床上有两把刷子的人也败下阵来。全都因为这傻崽子你说让他憋，他就真的很努力在忍，一直到栖寒跪着的膝盖生疼，也维持不住动作的快节奏，他都没有射出来。栖寒一是泄了两回爽得身子发软，二是他也确实是乏了，停坐在向生的大凶器上脱力地靠在人怀里歇息，他觉得十分有必要让小朋友学会自力更生了。

想要从向生身上抽离时而抬胯的栖寒，差点因为颤抖痉挛的腿支撑不住而栽向一旁，幸而向生眼疾手快揽住他。栖寒得了解脱般瘫倒在向生身边一个劲儿地喘着气，朝向生还翘老高的性器瞥了一眼，算是不敢再低估童子鸡的威力了。栖寒就想躺会先缓缓，向生却以为他是想睡了，也没管自己是不是还硬着个什么东西，便坐起身想去替他拢被子。

栖寒几乎是在他起身的同时也想到了这傻崽子想哪儿去了，勉力支起酥若无骨的手去拍拍他让他别忙。

“……还没做完呢。”

还没完？

“可是你看起来已经很累了……剩下的明天再……”

“唉，这蠢脑瓜子诶，这种事可没有停一半还能留第二天去的。”栖寒都快被他的天真给气笑了。

“过来，趴我身上来。”朝向生大张着双臂，俨然一副要抱抱的架势，栖寒还有点俏皮地动着手指招他。

向生翻身过去先是二话不说抱住了栖寒，正当他还在考虑腿是否应该跨过去时，栖寒那一双比例美好的长腿就已经伸过来一张一并勾住了他的腰。这下向生整个人像被树懒抱住的树一样，栖寒还不满足地沉腰，小腿稍用力地将向生跪悬着的胯往下压，直往自己身上带。

“现在教你如何在上位，腿分开点，屁股下来挨我近点。”栖寒不带一丝羞怯的直言直语，平静得像个教书的先生一般。他放下一腿，一手抬高另一边，直截了当地把贪婪的小嘴展露在向生面前，空出来的手往下按在穴口，以中指无名指往两边拨开，媚然求欢的姿态好像能让除他以外所有入目之物全部黯然失色。

“插进来，这个总不用我教了吧。”些微低哑的嗓音昭示着其主人的疲惫和放纵。

见向生总是会短期丢了魂一般发愣，他又不得不再次发声唤醒他。向生这才好似回魂般直勾勾地望进栖寒的双眼，即便是他握着茎状物准准对入那个小洞里，他的眼睛眨都不眨一下的，好像是怕一眨眼他就能飞走一样。

“嗯哼……啊……”

终于又被挺杆入洞，栖寒这下子躺在床上十分惬意省事，便开始懒洋洋地呻吟着。直到整根粗长没入到底之后，栖寒诱人地挺了挺胸膛，呼出一口氤氲。

“撑那么高干嘛，下来，让我抱着。”

向生后知后觉自己支撑着的双臂太过僵硬，导致他直直撑着的上身显得有点疏远，闻言曲起手肘拉近了他们的距离，好让栖寒的手可以攀着他的背脊不那么寂寞。

两人又吻到了一起，栖寒把腿搭上向生腰侧，直圈至后背，勾着腿来回地磨蹭那片的皮肤，有些痒。

亲着亲着又没动静了，栖寒推起向生的脸，看着对方一头雾水的无辜脸，很明显不悦地皱起眉。

“你还真是要我手把手一步一步教完你啊？动一动都不会吗！”

向生本就小心翼翼停着生怕动了会让栖寒疼，哪曾料想反而让对方不满了，得到指令的他开始浅浅地抽送了起来。他还不敢一开始就太急，因为亲眼目睹了自己有点狰狞的东西是如何被那个地方撑开接纳的，就越发地放缓动作，轻轻地小幅度地研磨着温软的穴壁。

原本还期待着一场狂风暴雨般掠夺的栖寒快要被这不紧不慢的节奏磨得直冒火了，可摊上这么个主儿他也只能认栽。正享受躺着的舒适不想教训他的栖寒，只能难耐地收紧小腿，迎合向生的动作，也让他在进入的时候更往深处去一些。身体挨得极近，栖寒挺着腰胯去蹭他小腹，把自己蹭得极硬。

“快一点，再用力一点，你怎么还比不得我的速度啊。”

知他是真心渴求之后的向生，总算是放开了自己，顺应本能地加快了速度和抽送幅度。

“嗯啊～”栖寒燃烧的欲火终于得到慰藉，不禁发出了软吟，已经有点像叔叔的青年老熟声线忽然发出猫儿一样的叫声别有一番味道。被骤然加速爱抚的肠壁兴奋得一开一合地吮着向生。

“向生……帮哥哥摸摸……”栖寒抓过向生紧箍着他腰的手，往自己身下摸去，引着他的年轻有力的手掌抚慰自己孤零零站着的性器。崽子的手心里是青春的热度，灼得他呼吸一顿，差点要溺毙在这人火热的体温里了。

总归还是年轻人的腰力好，栖寒等到了他心心念念的疯狂掠夺，快感与痛感交织混杂，实在是自己自食其力所比不上的效果。他如愿以偿地被急促不停歇的顶弄逼得喘不上气，甚至承受不住地蜷起覆在向生背上的手，五指难以克制地用力，按得他背上满是手印和抓痕。

换到了正常体位的两个人更轻松地拥吻着，发热的身体被混合的汗水打湿，向生的冲刺越发迅猛，但他还是不忘征得那人的意见，他找回一丝理智，忍得发燥的干哑喉咙弱弱地发出询问。

“栖寒哥哥……我……涨得难受……”

栖寒这才被提醒，自己随口一句话可是会被崽儿非常认真对待的，这么一句警告可着实是为难他家孩子了，他愧疚又心疼地抱住向生的后脑勺，对着他的脸亲了又亲的，边亲嘴里边含含糊糊地对他说“向生我的好孩子射吧都射出来射给我”。

脑袋一根筋、单纯且固执的崽子这才放下心来，几个狠顶后深深地扎进栖寒身体里，初次开荤黏稠且浓厚的液体全部灌入进去。栖寒被这深入体内极致的湿滑感觉激得绷紧了脚背，在崽子射精过程中合握住他爱抚自己欲望的手，带动着他加快速度，一个微微用力帮自己也打了出来。

高潮过后的瞬间脱力，两个人同时累瘫，向生不敢完全趴在栖寒身上，刚想抽身，却又被某人不知从哪找回力气的矫健小腿一勾，刚浅抽出一点的半软性器又插了回去。

“别动，在里边待会。”

“可是……”

“哪儿那么多话。”

栖寒看他趴得辛苦就压他翻了个身又换作自己在上面，腿搭在他腰间，身子侧出去枕着他的手臂，这么一动弹后穴里堵不住的液体丝丝地流了出来沾湿向生小腹。两人侧着头对望着温存，栖寒宠溺地摸摸他汗涔涔的脸，向生忽觉入眼略显疲惫的笑容有三分哀戚的美艳，不知怎的突然攥住了哥哥摩挲他的手腕，稚气未脱的眼里眸光闪烁。栖寒看穿了他眼里一掠而过的担忧，轻轻啄了他一口安抚。

“没事呢。累了就睡吧，待会哥哥收拾，乖。”

不说还好，被他这么一提，向生倒真的感觉困意向他袭来。在极度亢奋的情潮中人会因为享受而忽略疲累，高潮过后紧张的神经猛然卸力那一阵反噬回来的乏感势不可挡，初次体验的向生正因如此，渐渐地眼皮越来越重，很快地便失去了意识。

看到小崽儿安稳陷入沉睡才算和人腻歪够以后栖寒挪起身子，终于舍得把小小向生放了出来。等待那阵酸软的劲儿过后，起身扯过床头梳妆架上的毛巾，仔细地给两人都擦净了身子，只有那一股一股往下流的欲液他费了点时间才排完。

床上大片狼藉的水迹他没办法照顾到，也只能勉强擦擦干，让小崽儿将就着睡了，给他盖上被子，避免这个光溜溜的小傻子着凉。

栖寒拾起四散的衣服，叠好向生的放在了床头。自己的，他一件一件缓慢而细致地穿上了。如同晨起要出门一样，他一丝不苟地对镜梳理发髻，拉好腰带上的结，拍掉了道袍上可见的的灰，捏紧了袖口的绑带。

想着自己往后可能用不上这些东西了，便把自己的盘缠和剑都拿出来摆在桌面上，好让崽子醒来能够看到。此行一去凶多吉少，一切打点妥当，栖寒回头再看床上熟睡的少年，胸膛平稳的起伏，嘴里好似还在喃喃唤着他。窗外开始泛白的天空却警醒着他，时间不堪留人。

用力攥了攥拳冲散脑中一切情绪，栖寒拂袖离去，在悄无声息的月色中远去了踪影。

 

“驾！”

挥鞭打马，受驱的马儿伴随着一声长嘶撒蹄疾驰向前，栖寒快马加鞭不停歇地赶往万花谷。整整一天的路程，他一夜没合眼。

从主城前往万花的路上风尘仆仆，达达的马蹄踩得急，卷起沙石，被鞭笞得吃痛的马儿疯一般地一个劲儿向前冲。像闪电劈开云层一般，被前行者劈开的空气对冲过来，带着韧劲划在脸上，耳边是呼啸的风声，将他的道冠都近乎撞散。

就算他再如何加速，想让身边的景象再快一些闪过，最好快到让他再看不清，但他终不是瞎子。这一路上的一草一木、一花一树，都太过熟悉了，像是用刀子血淋淋地刻在他的脑海里。

曾几何时，他那般不顾一切奔向自己所痴所狂之人的时候，踏过的不正是这条路？

他犹记得那时所怀揣的心情，是交织着何等的喜悦与昂扬，又是如何杂糅着些许的羞怯和忐忑的。

如今这相差无几的一幕幕又在他身边掠过、回放，他却是满含着不复有回的沉痛和绝望。他甚至失去理智地想，若是在此处，能截住十年前那个直奔地狱黄泉去而不自知的自己，该有多好。

 

抵达花谷已经又是一个阳光甚好的清晨，而此刻阳光有多耀眼，栖寒心里的阴暗就有多深。他把几近累垮的马托付给了谷口驿站，将养马人因心疼马匹而对他进行的教育训斥声甩在身后，乘上飞往聋哑村的大鹰，向那个让他现在想起就会一阵冷战的故地寻了过去。

待落地后，他木然得像一具空壳一般，拖沓着似有千斤重的脚步。栖寒目中无神，不似靠自己的意识前进，倒像是傀儡一样被无形的操纵线拖拽着向前走。太过深刻的路线闭着眼也能走到目的地，沿着坡路往上走到一个小山头，一座木屋坐落其中。

这里是那几年他们在一起时，一直以来约定相见的地方，多少次他从纯阳千里迢迢赶来此地，只为与君一叙，聊解思愁。如今他不知那人踪迹，只能凭着本心直觉找到这里来，事实证明，他的判断没错。

可这次，站在门前等他的已经不是那个背影颀长独立树荫下的人了。守在这的这群恶人谷打扮的人，皆是蛮徒，脸上挂着的全是对他的毫不掩饰的嘲讽。他打量了下对面这仗势，动用了一批人马来带他走，他倒不知自己有这么大面子了，栖寒不禁冷笑。

“久违了！栖寒道长。天煞君大人早就料到道长会有回心转意的一天，派我等在此恭候多时，今日得见道长终于回头，属下深感万分欢欣呀。”

嘴里说的是斯文和气的漂亮话，语气里却是不带一点感情的冰冷。领头人向栖寒恭敬地行了个礼，而后抬首望向他，微眯起眼的眼里是显而易见的讥讽。

“废话真多，带我去见他。”

“怠慢了怠慢了，我们自然是会把道长带回去见大人，不过嘛，道长私自脱逃、忤逆大人的事，大人可是很介怀呀，所以特地吩咐属下，要给道长一些惩戒呢，要是得罪了道长，还望道长莫要怪罪。”

领头人侧头示意，一旁的手下走了出来，手持一副铁镣铐，作势要把人铐上。栖寒怒意骤起，怎会伸手让他们如愿。

“我既已决定跟你们走，就不会再想逃，不必拿这些锁着我。”

“所以说了是惩戒嘛，道长无心配合的话，那我们只好冒犯啦。”

栖寒一看又有两个人动身想要过来制服自己，只能不甘地伸出手受铐。

“这才对。属下还有一言相劝，道长若是不想吃更多苦头的话，就放下身段服帖一些，我等也好在大人面前替道长美言几句，求他网开一面呀。”

呵，猫哭耗子，令人作呕。栖寒内心一阵恶心，他哪里还有可以做选择的余地？

完成任务的领头人非常满意，招呼着所有人押着栖寒下山，山下一个隐秘处还有他们的驻扎地，存放粮食行李等。其中赫然入目的是一辆高大的囚车，栖寒一眼望见后一股寒意直涌，从头凉到脚底，这分明就是押解罪犯的场面，他已然被当做犯人来对待了，这是何等的侮辱！

“道长，请吧。”领头人伸手做出的邀请动作，假惺惺的做派让栖寒嗤之以鼻，他一个眼刀狠狠地剜了过去，低头钻进了牢笼里，头和手被牢牢锁在车顶，他也不恼，挺直腰杆立于其上，就如同只是在崖边俯瞰山川河流一般洒脱。

 

前往恶人谷的路程十分遥远，即便是除了吃喝拉撒以外不得一丝休憩的栖寒也完全没有任何示弱的表现，面对任何不知是真是假的劝诱和试探，他都无动于衷，根本不屑受他们的恩惠。恶人谷的人恐他不吃不喝要自尽，通常是硬塞硬灌，再不济只能把他打晕了喂下去。

全员抵达恶人谷时，被释放出来的栖寒已经无法维持站立了，只能被人从车内拖出，架着去见他们口中的“大人”。

他被带到一座颇显渗人的房子里，房外把守严密，押着他的人把他往房里地上一扔，便退了出去。

栖寒砰然倒地，被纷飞的尘土呛得狼狈干咳，待他抬头看清屋内环境后，分明辨认出这里是一间审讯室，两旁站着一些侍卫，坐在正中央的，正是他那一别十年不曾敢面对的噩梦。

“申、屠、赫……！”像是要把这个名字在牙里咬碎一般恨恨地念出他的名字，栖寒直对上那人的双眼里尽是怒火。

“十年了，栖寒犹记我名，我是不是该好好地感动一下你的痴情呢？”低沉的嗓音好似从阴间幽幽传来，让栖寒的大脑阵阵轰鸣，只见眼前人一甩腥红万花校服前摆，从高位上踱了下来。

那一双不知是不是被血染的红到发黑的靴子走到栖寒眼前，申屠赫蹲下身用力捏着他的下巴，直接把他的上半身拎直了起来，沉重的镣铐让栖寒甚至连手都抬不起来，他被迫与申屠赫对视着。

“呸。”栖寒用力唾了他一口。一侧的侍卫看了来气差点动作，被申屠赫一个抬手制止了。

“怎么？太久不受我疼爱，栖寒是不是怨我了？”申屠赫状若心疼地把捏着下巴的手转而用拇指顶开栖寒的嘴，扒下他的下颔，想要玩弄他的舌头，另一手轻抚上他的脸。

栖寒怎会甘心任他摆布，张开嘴就狠力咬了下去，势要将他指骨咬断不可。申屠赫不怒反笑，由着他用自己的手磨牙，摸着他的手搔了搔他的下巴。没等栖寒察觉有异，申屠赫快速再将两指抵入他口中，硬生生上下撑开了他的口腔，饶是他如何用力想合拢都办不到，那人施了内力之后的手劲根本不是他能想象的。

“药。”

申屠赫就这么轻松地顶开栖寒的嘴，示意一旁的人拿来了什么东西，开了盖之后径直给他灌了下去，呛得他好像快要把肺也咳出来。申屠赫抽回手，又拍又摸他的背给他顺气，动作温柔得好像还是他体贴如昨的情人。

“咳、咳咳、咳……混账……”

“士别三日当刮目相待啊，这么些年我的宝贝栖寒连骂人的本事都学会了，看来放你出去这趟让你变得更有意思了呢。不想知道你喝下去了什么好东西吗？”

栖寒根本不屑答他任何一句话，权当他放屁，一言不发。

“你可是我精心养大的狗，不认主的话可是会让我很难过的啊栖寒。”

“没关系，待会你就会知道这世上只有我才是最疼你的，只有我才能给你至高无上的快乐，很快你就会回心转意的。”

屁话真多——栖寒想。无非是玩腻了其他的人之后觉得还是自己这个以前一直巴巴贴上去的老情人好玩又捡回来而已。

TBC


End file.
